Decode
by stilinskiboner
Summary: Lydia flees Beacon Hills one night after her newfound powers seriously injure Stiles and Malia. She begins learning more about herself and her family as she stays in hotel rooms across the state. What happens when she learns that she has a brother who may or may not have a connection to the supernatural? ON HOLD.


**A/N: I had a moment of inspiration at 3:39 in the morning. I know I definitely have no business starting another story, seeing as I have three that are in-progress right now, but I couldn't help myself. 4x03 and 4x04 showed more of the Stalia relationship (ew, no thanks) and this idea has been playing around in my head for a few weeks now, anyway so I just kind of started typing away. So, here we go.**

...

Decode

…

She couldn't help but feel the anger and jealousy that seemed to be flowing through her body more and more these days. She could lie to _him_ as easily as breathing but she would never be able to lie to herself, at least not for long. The truth would always come crashing in, usually at the worst possible moment, after she'd convinced herself she was in control. She had no doubts that what she was feeling now, however, had to do with the lovey couple that seemed to be taking their sweet time getting to class. The jealousy was pushed aside by the ever-present anger at the sight of their intertwined hands. It was only acceptable that he'd leave her when she needed him most. As she took a deep breath and turned to move towards the exit, she came to a conclusion that shouldn't have surprised her nearly as much as it did. Lydia Martin was jealous of Stiles and Malia.

…

Lydia had been pacing in her room for hours, having left school directly after first period. She knew she wasn't being rational; it was just a relationship. It wasn't as if she had ever dated Stiles, let alone had feelings for him. She shook her head and attempted to clear her thoughts but it was to no avail; all she could think about was how much she hated that goddamn were-coyote. Of course, she had no reason to hate her, other than the fact that Malia would've gladly left her for dead back in Mexico. She wanted to push away the feeling, make it seem like it was all just a figment of her imagination. It wasn't just her imagination, though, and she knew it. She _knew_ she was jealous, though she also knew she had no reason to feel that way.

She didn't have feelings for Stiles; he was just a good friend, which by itself had been an upgrade in their relationship status. That still didn't explain why she was jealous of his relationship with the were-bitch, Malia. She guessed she was feeling more anger than anything, though that was definitely reasonable, considering the circumstances. It hadn't been that long since her best friend's death and the minute she needed the two guys who had somehow pulled her into all the supernatural madness, they went off and got girlfriends. She didn't blame Scott for trying to move on, though. Allison had been his first love and if Kira was what he needed to move on and be happy, then that was perfectly okay. What wasn't okay was Stiles completely blowing her off the second he got into a relationship with Malia. Lydia had tried to reach out to him multiple times, but he'd blown her off every time, claiming he was helping his were-bitch of a girlfriend study. Living in the woods for more than half your life would definitely take a toll on your intelligence level but she could at least get some manners.

Lydia had been so focused on the war going on in her head that she hadn't realized she had been moving. She looked around in surprise as she realized she wasn't in her room but was instead traipsing around in the cemetery. She had a feeling it hadn't been her weird, banshee powers that brought her here; no, it had been her subconscious. Just thinking about Allison must've somehow triggered something in her head, and well, here she was.

She had been here enough in the past two months to know exactly where Allison's grave lay and just like always, the second she caught sight of the headstone she burst into tears. Allison was supposed to be alive; the thought of her best friend rotting in a grave made her lose it every single time. She knew Scott had been here nearly as much as she had, crying over his grief. Stiles had been here only a few times due to the overwhelming guilt he felt and after the third visit, he claimed he couldn't take it anymore. Lydia, on the other hand, had visited her best friend every day, whether it had been in the early morning or the late night.

"I saw you leave earlier," A voice jarred her out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure who she had been expecting but she was surprised to see an unfamiliar face greeting her with a small smile. She had absolutely no idea who this kid was and with all the supernatural shit that Beacon Hills had to offer, she definitely was suspicious.

"So you followed me here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. What the hell?

The boy grimaced as if just now realizing his sudden appearance was creeping her out. "Not exactly. I'm sorry if this seems creepy but I don't want to hurt you," He held his hands up in surrender.

Lydia rolled her eyes, not believing a word. "You're lying."

He merely shrugged before allowing his eyes to glow orange. Before she could make a move or say anything, he disappeared into the woods leaving a very alarmed Lydia hovering over her best friend's grave. She didn't waste time in dialing the number of the only reliable friend she had anymore before she took off in the direction of her house. Scott picked up on the third ring, sounding breathless and Lydia mentally groaned not needing confirmation to acknowledge that her train of thought was correct. He had been with Kira.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, ever so casual. She quickly explained the strange encounter with that _thing_ in the cemetery to him and he made a noise that she recognized as confusion.

"Are you sure they were orange?" He asked, not having any idea as to what that thing was. He was quickly finding out that there was a lot more than just werewolves in Beacon Hills, however.

"Yes, Scott, I'm positive. Can you just get here, please?" She nearly begged, reaching her porch. She pulled the door open and ran inside, locking herself in her room.

"You locked the doors, right?" Scott asked, the sound of his motorcycle starting up being able to be heard through the phone.

"I'm not an idiot. Just get here," She responded, ending the call and tossing her phone to the side.

…

Fortunately, it only took Scott about fifteen minutes to reach Lydia's house. He used his senses to sniff around the perimeter or the house, though he didn't catch a scent of anything. He guessed it hadn't followed Lydia and for that, he was thankful. Lydia rushed down the stairs, having heard his motorcycle, and threw the door open. His face showed his confusion as he made his way inside. She watched him in silence, unsure of what to say.

She didn't have to say anything, for the distinct sound of multiple car doors being slammed shut caught her attention. She glanced at Scott before peeking out the window and rolled her eyes. Stiles made his way to her door, Malia and Kira following directly behind him. Lydia could've groaned. She most definitely did not want the were-bitch in her home, but it was too late because all three had already walked in, uninvited. Lydia mentally scoffed. How rude.

"What happened?" Stiles questioned, seemingly concerned. Malia plopped down on the couch and picked at her nails, clearly bored. Lydia couldn't help but wonder what the use in bringing her was.

"I was in the cemetery and suddenly this guy appeared and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. I called him out on his lie, though and his eyes flashed an orange color before he took off in the woods. I called Scott after that," She hastily explained, still watching Malia pick at her nails.

Lydia couldn't help but notice the hurt that flashed across Stiles's face before it disappeared. Was he actually hurt that she had called Scott instead of him? What exactly did he expect her to do when he constantly blew her off? She could feel the rage building up inside her, and she knew that if she even glanced at Malia all hell would break loose.

"Orange eyes?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes and making a face.

"Yes, orange. Why is that such a hard concept to grasp?" Lydia let out, annoyed. Malia looked up at her for a few seconds, clearly bothered, before continuing to entertain herself.

Kira watched Lydia, immediately recognizing the signs. She looked as if she were about to blow up and Kira knew Malia and Stiles most definitely were not helping with that. Lydia had complained to her several times about how their PDA was sickening, though she had always denied being jealous. Scott met Kira's eyes and slowly put the pieces together. Kira nodded her head in encouragement as the light bulb went off in his head. Lydia was _jealous._

"I was just making sure I heard you correctly," Stiles answered, dismissing her tone with a wave of his hand. "Why did you leave school early?"

Lydia's eyes shot over to meet his and she swore she could've heard Malia huff in boredom.

"No reason," She snapped, turning to look over at her other two friends instead. She wasn't expecting Malia to stand up and actually pick a fight with her. Stiles immediately grabbed Malia the second she stood up, already aware that whatever Malia said was going to make things very ugly, but she shook him off.

"What's your problem? You don't have to be a bitch to him," Malia defended, unable to quench the desire to put this girl in her place. "He didn't have to come and make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, and neither did you. In fact, I'd really appreciate it if you got out of my house. Now," Lydia warned, not intimidated by the were-bitch. The anger and jealousy she had been feeling for weeks now suddenly transformed into something much worse. It was as if there was a giant bubble forming in the center of her chest, filled to the top with all of her negative emotions. Even worse, she knew it was about to burst.

"You think you scare me?" Malia inquired, taking a step closer to Lydia. She allowed her claws to show before continuing. "I could rip you apart piece by piece."

"You need to leave," Lydia advised, quite certain that if she continued to be antagonized, whatever she was feeling would end up killing Malia. It was as if there a force moving around inside her head and the anger Malia was still providing her with seemed to fuel it even more.

Stiles grabbed Malia's arm and attempted to pull her back but she ignored him and continued to glare at Lydia. He guessed he should've known that the second Malia opened her mouth after Lydia's warning that everything would go to shit.

"What are you going to do about it?" Malia smirked and that was all Lydia needed to completely push her off the edge.

She couldn't control it as Malia was flung across the room with enough force to completely knock her out. Lydia watched in fear as Malia began twitching before screams began erupting. Scott and Kira immediately moved towards her body, trying to get her to sit still.

"Lydia, stop!" Stiles yelled, rushing over to Malia's crippled form. Lydia couldn't control it, though and the second she focused her attention on Stiles, something seemed to happen to him. His entire body went completely still before he suddenly levitated off the ground, his back beginning to bend in a way that would surely kill him. Lydia shut her eyes tightly before backing out the door and taking off into the cool, night air. She wasted no time in getting into her car and driving off, not bothering to look back.


End file.
